Ressurecting the Angel
by Blacksliver
Summary: Crossover. Leon discovers a pair of fallen angels' plot to instigate Armageddon by ressurecting the One-Winged Angel. *rated PG-13 to be safe*first fic, pwease be gentle?
1. Default Chapter

"Welcome to Redland, Kennedy!" Leon turned to see a young woman in a black trenchcoat smiling at him. "Who are you?" he asked, and received a grin in reply. "That would be your new partner," Chief of Police, Tucker Irons grumbled. "You came from Raccoon, eh? You probably knew my uncle then, didn't you? Brian Irons? Yeah, I knew the slimeball...he thought to himself. "Yeah, though things weren't to great there at the end, with the spill and stuff." He turned to look at his partner, who had somehow vanished in the short amount of time he had spent talking to the Chief. "Damn, she's like a Cheshire Cat." he mumbled to himself. "That's my nickname! How'd ya know?" her voice called from behind him. Leon turned to face her. "You're giving me the creeps, will you cut that out?" "No," she replied, grinning. Leon glared at her angrily, and the grin vanished. "My name's Milla Hunter, you must be my new partner." She ran her hand through her long auburn hair. "Donut?" "No thanks, he said, waving away the chocolate glazed donut. Milla stuffed it in her mouth, leaving small smudges of chocolate on her face. "We get to escort the Museum's new display from the airport today, Rookie" Milla handed him a newspaper. Its headline read:  
  
ARTIFACT DISPLAY ARRIVES IN REDLAND 3000 YEAR OLD SWORD CENTER OF DISPLAY  
  
"Old stuff, huh?" Leon said, folding the paper once again. "I wanna see the sword!" Milla said. "3000 years old..." Her voice trailed off, and her face took on a strange expression for a moment, then her Cheshire Cat grin returned. "C'mon, it's arriving in about an hour and a half. We better get moving." "Yeah, guess so" They got into a cruiser and left for the airport.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Umbrella HQ:  
  
"What is it? Albert Weaker asked, staring at the large crate that was being unloaded. "Well, they say it's a man trapped in a crystal, but..." The scientist was cut off when a man dressed in black touched the back of his neck with a long black fingernail. The scientist convulsed momentarily, then dropped to the floor with blood pouring form his nose, mouth, and ears. Weaker removed his sunglasses, revealing his reptilian eyes. The man in black turned toward Weaker, his feline eyes burning a baleful red. The stranger spoke. "I will be taking over from here. I am Nikkolhas." "First or last name?" Wesker replied. "You will call me Nikkolhas, that is all you need to know. I am authorized with level 6 security clearance. Understood?" Wesker nodded, his mouth dry. Level 6 was only granted to the top ranking CEOs of Umbrella. Wesker himself was only granted level 5. This guy was one of the big dogs...or...cats, from his appearance. Even his face looked feline... "Let me see the specimen," Nikkolhas called to the men who had by now opened the crate. An almost maniacal grin spread across his face. Inside the crystal was a man with silver hair. "At last," Nikkolhas whispered reverently.  
  
Redland Municipal Airport:  
  
"Hurry up, we haven't got all day," Milla mumbled to no one in particular, watching the museum staff unload glass cases of artifacts. "Impatient, aren't we," Leon snickered, munching on a bag of Cheez Doodles. The staff passed by with the sword. "Hey can we look at that for a minute?" Milla asked the men carrying it. "Of course, officer. We do ask, however, that you not touch it." "No prob," she replied, pushing her hair out of her face. The sword was a katana sheathed in a red lacquered case, with designs along the side. The handle was of some kind of bone, carved into the likeness of an Oriental dragon. Milla's eyes widened in a kind of shocked recognition. Leon was unsettled by the words she said next, only one of which was in any language that he recognized. "Tor saset ro lekia Nesu ryuu..." Ryuu was Japanese for dragon, but the others were incomprehensible. 


	2. 2

In another realm: The wind shrieked around the rock spires and howled through the chasms of the forgotten wastelands of Nesu. In the distance sits the Black Crystal Palace. Wyverns soar through the red sky and imps chatter in the caverns under the mountains. Within the Palace, two figures are talking, one pacing the polished black marble floor and the other sitting on the red satin draped chair on a dias at the back of the room. Underneath the satin, the gleam of human bone can be seen. "Are you sure it was him?" the female voice hissed from the chair. "Certain." the male voice replied from the floor. These figures were almost spectral. The figure on the chair constantly shifted from one shape to another, sometimes human, sometimes not. "You are agitated, Sister, you are shifting form constantly." The figure materialized into a six-winged creature with flame red hair and crystalline violet eyes. "You seem to like your demihuman form quite well, for you use it to manifest even here, dear Brother" The last of this was delivered almost mockingly. "You are quite attached to your old form, and you scatter feathers everywhere. I grow weary of feathers,and we are not angels anymore. Or have you forgotten that?" "Well, I meant no offense to you, it's just the fact that your chosen form is so weak." "This form serves the purpose, we don't have to worry about fighting here. Perhaps we should return to the earth-plane before we are missed." "Indeed," the other replied as she faded away. With its mistress gone, a small red dragon bounds onto the chair.  
  
Redland police station: "Where the hell is Hunter?" the Chief bellowed." If she's asleep somewhere, I'm gonna..." "Gonna what Chiefieboy?" Milla replied arrogantly, twirling a small knife in her hand. "Sit on me?" Leon covered his mouth and tried to suppress a laugh, but didn't quite succeed. "You think you're a comedian, don't you Hunter? Well, I'm not laughing." Milla walked the knife across the back of her knuckles, flicked it behind her hand, then held her palms out toward the chief. Her hands were empty. "Get out of here and join the circus, those stupid tricks are not appreciated here." the Chief grumbled as he reached for his coffee cup. He drew his hand back when he saw the knife Milla had been fiddling with sticking in the desk beside his mug. "Shut your yap," Milla snapped, then walked out of the office. "I still need to talk to you!" Milla glanced back over her shoulder. "Well, that's tough, shitbag," she said with a grin. She plopped down in front of her computer. "Watch it, Milla, the Chief is not happy today." Leon said nonchalantly. "I don't care" "Suit yourself." "Hey, Hunter, phone call!" Milla looked up from her PC for a moment then replied,"I got it over here." She talked fo a moment, then hung up in a hurry. She shut the computer down and yelled at Leon. "Hey, Kennedy,if anyone needs me, call my apartment and leave a message. In other words, if anyone needs me in the next little bit, too bad." "Okay, whatever," he called back. Milla grabbed her keys and her coat, then rushed out the door.  
  
Umbrella HQ  
  
"Stolen, you say?" Nikkolhas asked Wesker, his clawlike hands holding a fine Japanese teacup. "How did this manage to happen, Albert?" First name, this is trouble, Wesker thought to himself. How did this guy do this? Wesker had no fear of anyone, not even the other CEOs, but this guy...how? "Don't give me an excuse, I want it found, you little shitbag, got it?" Nikkolhas said, although it came out in an almost bestial growl. He's a B.O.W. too, that's the only thing it could be...Wesker mused. "Get out of here, Wesker. Oh, yeah, one more thing...I am not quite a bio- organic weapon." Nikkolhas smiled. "If you are wise you will stop asking questions." Damn...Wesker thought as he left.  
  
Milla's apartment:  
  
Milla set her keys down on the table by the door and removed her shoes, then proceeded to the living room where she turned on the television. "The top story today is the theft of the sword from the Redland Museum. Officials say that there was no indication of a forced entry, even the glass display case was unbroken. There were no fingerprints left at the scene, and police have no suspects in the case." "Hn. Swiped it right out from under their noses. Have to hand it to the thief, they're good." She went to the kitchen and started to fix herself some sushi, her favorite from her frequent visits to Tokyo, when the telephone rang.  
  
Redland police station:  
  
"Come on, you gotta be there by now," Leon mumbled. "Hello" "Milla, get back down here, we got a big problem. The sw..." "I saw the news, Leon" Milla interrupted, "Thief was good, ne?" "Yeah, too good. They think it was an inside job." "Wouldn't you figure, the assholes tell us not to touch it, then tote it off. Typical." she snorted. "Well, who are they assigning to the case?" "Henderson and Minx. They already left for the museum." Leon told her, flipping through some papers. Behind him, a man in a black suit and top hat smiled, then left the building. Leon took no notice. "Let me finish my sushi, then I'll be on down. If anyone else called me, I would have told them where to go and what to do when they got there." With a good-natured chuckle, she hung up. "I believe that,"Leon said to himself, replacing the reciever on the hook. He decided that he actually liked Milla, strange as she was.  
  
Later  
  
"I'm back," Milla called as she walked in the door. "Here, Leon, have some sushi." "I don't eat raw fish," Leon said, wrinkling his nose. "Sushi isn't raw fish. That would be shashimi." she replied. "I make sushi without meat ." "Oh," Leon picked up a piece of sushi and popped it into his mouth."Pretty good, where did you learn to make it?" "Tokyo. Now, what's the story on our O.J. Simpson sword here?" "No prints, no break in, nothing. The security tape was erased during the theft, all we get from that is snow on all monitors." "Electromagnets will scramble a security cam, did they find any evidence of that?" Milla asked, looking at photos of the crime scene. "Not on the inital search, but that doue bring up an interesting point. Maybe we should send you down there to take a look," Henderson chimed in from the back. "We couldn'd find diddly." "Maybe I will go take a look." With this she left.  
  
In a warehouse on the south side of Redland:  
  
"Here it is, put it where it won't be found." "Sure thing, boss" Milla handed the package to a short, greasy-haired rat of a man, who in turn put it in the trunk of the car that he had been leaning on. "Now get outta here," she called over her shoulder as she walked out the door. The man stood for a moment, then hopped into his car. Why didn't she take it there herself? The loony bitch is a different person every time I see her... A sharp pain trobbed a the base of his skull, and a voice echoed through his mind. "You are expendable, you know" Her again, Jesus will she never stop? He started the car and headed for Redland Park. 


End file.
